i'll always be here for you
by DaggerLovesDaniCim21
Summary: Abi's sister is dying, Dagger comforts her, then, They start Dating and everything starts falling Apart. AbiXDagger PatrickXKayla It's not a PLL fanfic I just couldn't find a Catagory


**OMG THIS IS MY 10TH STORY! Also, I'm about to reach 200 and 800 Followers on twitter, any way, DaggerxAbi and PatrickxKayla, THIS IS TOTALLY AU AND OOC, Because everyone knows Simeon wouldn't dare slap Abi, or she'd kill him, lol.**

** JSYK Dagger, Abi, Patrick and Kayla aren't famous or christians in this story**

Dagger was walking somewhere with his brother, Patrick, he saw Abi crying.

"Abi? Abi what's wrong?" Dagger asked Abi as he was walking up to her.

Patrick walked away mouthing "See ya bro."

"N-nothing, I'm fine." Abi lied.

"Abi, C'mon, it's fine I swear I won't tell anyone, not even my brothers." Dagger said.

"It's Simeon." Abi said through her tears.

"What the heck did he do? Dagger said with anger in his voice.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_Abi was talking to Simeon about something._

_"What? HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!" Simeon screamed._

_Abi started crying, then Simeon slapped her._

_"SIMEON!" Abi screamed with tears in her eyes._

**_(END_**** OF FLASHBACK) **

"Well, I'm just gonna go kick his ass now." Dagger said with anger in his voice.

"No!" Abi said.

"Why shouldn't I? He's the idiot who thought he could slap you without getting the snot kicked out of him." Dagger said.

Abi didn't say anything, she followed him from close behind.

Dagger saw Simeon.

"Hey, Do you know how stupid you are? Slapping your cousin?" Dagger taunted as he grabbed Simeon's shirt.

"Just shut up." Simeon said.

"Y'know, I think you should." Dagger said.

Simeon rolled his eyes.

"Let's se how you like being slapped." Dagger said as he slapped Simeon. Hard.

"Don't freaking touch me!" Simeon said as he punched Dagger.

Dagger grabbed Simeon's fist Just before it hit him.

Simeon tried to punch Dagger again, but he grabbed his other fist, holding on to both of his fists he flipped Him.

Simeon was punching Dagger.

"GUYS STOP IT!" Abi said.

as Abi walked over to them, Simeon accidentally Slapped her.

"ALRIGHT, THAT IS IT! YOU ARE DEAD!" Dagger screamed as he grabbed Simeon and threw him to the ground and started beating him up.

Simeon pushed Dagger off of him and Grabbed him and punched him in the stomache.

Dagger kicked Simeon in the ribs.

**(WITH ABI)**

Abi was with Patrick.

"Should I go over there?" Patrick asked Abi.

"Yeah, Thanks Patrick." Abi said, smiling, as she kissed Patrick on the cheek.

Patrick Smiled as he walked to where Dagger and Simeon were.

Patrick saw Aidan.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Aidan asked Patrick.

"I'd ask you the same thing." Patrick said.

Aidan slapped Patrick.

Patrick punched Aidan.

Dagger kicked Simeon in the stomache again and then in the face.

Simeon Sweeped Dagger's leg and as Dagger fell Simeon kept kicking Dagger's side, then he punched him.

Dagger punched Simeon in the stomache and he passed out.

Aidan had Patrick pinned to the ground, punching him in the face.

Dagger grabbed Aidan and threw him to the ground then punched him.

"DON'T. EVER. TOUCH. MY. BROTHER!" Dagger screamed as he kept punching Aidan.

Aidan passed out and then Dagger and Patrick walked Back to Abi's house.

"Dagger, your mouth is bleeding." Abi said as she walked over to Dagger.

"oh, Sh-" Dagger said as he was cut off.

"Dagger!" Patrick cut Dagger off.

Abi got ice and gave it to Dagger.

"Thanks, Ab." Dagger said as he out the ice up against his mouth.

"Patrick, are you okay?" Abi asked Patrick.

"Yeah, I'm Good." Patrick said.

"Okay, Dagger, Can I talk to you?" Abi asked Dagger.

"Yeah." Dagger said as him and Abi walked outside.

Patrick called Kayla.

"It's really nice how much you care." Abi said to Dagger.

"Yeah, Y'Know, whenever you're troubled or something, Me, Patrick, Luke and Nate Will always be here for you." Dagger said with a smile on his face.

"Aw, Thanks Dagger." Abi said as she kissed Dagger on the cheek.

Dagger and Abi froze for a minute, then, Abi kissed Dagger on the lips.

**(Dagger's POV)**

OH MY GOSH! ABI ACTUALLY KISSED ME!

**(END OF POV)**

"Awww." Dagger heard Tolly say.

"TOLLIFER!" Dagger screamed.

Dagger jumped on the roof and chased tolly.

Tolly jumped into the pool, so did Dagger.

It's you're fault, for showing us that spy dvd thingy." Tolly said.

Dagger face-palmed.

"It's called sky-kids." Dagger said

Dagger heard Pass me by Playing.

he started singing.

"Like Damn, you could be the one that can mess me up." Dagger sang.

"You could be the one that'll break me, Damn, all them other boys say they had enough, you could be the on that'll Take me." Abi sang.

Dagger ran over to Abi.

"I was solo, livin' YOLO 'till you blew my mind, Like Damn, C'mon get loud." Dagger and Abi sang.

**(1)**

"Um, why did ya'll say, 'C'mon get Loud?' " Patrick asked Dagger and Abi.

"I Don't know man, I don't know." Dagger said.

"Is Kayla Coming over?" Abi asked Patrick.

"Nope, me and Dagger are going to her house, Ya'll can come." Patrick said as he walked to his and Dagger's house got into Dagger's convertible.

"No, brother, this is my car, I drive." Dagger joked.

"Yes, your highness." Patrick joked.

"SHOTGUN!" Tolly, Abi, and Patrick screamed.

They did rock-paper-scissors, Abi won.

"HELL YEAH!" Abi screamed.

Abi, Tolly, and Patrick got in the Car.

They drove to Kayla's house.

"Hey, Guys." Kayla said as she kissed Patrick.

"Get a room!" Tolly said in disgust.

"Tollifer, seriously?" Dagger joked, Tolly slapped the back of his head.

"Yes." Tolly said as she laughed.

Tolly's phone rang.

she answered it.

"Hello? Okay, I'm at Kayla's house." She said as she hung her head.

"Guys, I gotta go." Tolly said.

"Okay." Dagger said.

**(LATER)**

Tolly left.

"Hey Abi, how is Adaya?" Dagger said.

"She's been okay recently, everytime I go see her she's scared that the cancer might kill her." Abi said. A/n: Adaya dosen't have cancer in RL.**  
**

"Aw, shit, Sorry, Ab." Dagger said as he hugged Abi.

"Should we go see her?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah, Sure." Abi said, trying to hold back her tears.

"It's okay, Ab." Dagger said as her and Abi walked to the car.

they drove to the hospital.

"Hello, We're looking for Adaya Kari." Abi said.

"She's in room 392." the lady said.

"Thank you." Abi said as she and everyone looked for the room.

they found it and went in.

"Hey, Abi, Oh Hey Dagger, Patreeky, and Kay." Adaya said as she smiled.

"How'ya doing?" Dagger asked Adaya.

"I-i'm scared." Adaya said.

"It's alright." Abi said as she hugged her older sister.

"NO IT'S NOT! I could die any day!" Adaya screamed as she started crying.

"Uh." Dagger said as he, Patrick and Kayla walked out.

"I'm scared Abi!" Adaya said, scared as a child.

"I know, do you want me to call Lyele?" Abi asked.

"Sure." Adaya said.

Abi got out her phone and Called Lyele.

Lyele got there about 15 minutes Later.

"Hey, Adaya." Lyele said as she hugged Adaya.

Adaya was trying to hold in her tears.

"It's okay." Lyele said.

"Guys, I'm tired." Adaya said, Yawning.

"Should we go?" Abi asked adaya.

"Yeah, bye guys, love you." Adaya said as she hugged Abi and Lyele.

Dagger peeped his head through the door.

"Bye, Adaya." Dagger said.

"Bye, BYE PATRICK, BYE KAY." Adaya nearly screamed.

everyone left.

"Dagger, Why do you care about me and my family so much?" Abi asked Dagger.

"Well, for one thing, Ya'll saved my life that one time, and, how could I not care?" Dagger said/asked.

"Thanks." Abi said as she hugged Dagger.

Dagger felt like he was dazed, sitting on a balcony of a penthouse.

Abi leaned in and kissed Dagger.

"Wow, I feel like, Romeo and Juliet." Dagger said, holding his head.

"Dagger? Are you alright?" Abi asked Dagger.

"No, I'm Fine, Ow ow." Dagger said.

"Dagger, Come with me." Abi said, getting a small flashlight.

_"Oh, Fuck." _Dagger thought.

"Dagger, C'mere." Abi said.

Dagger walked over to Abi, she shined the flashlight in Dagger's eye.

"You have a concussion." Abi said.

"Great, Mleh, I'm gonna go to bed, I'm exhusted." Dagger said.

"No! You can't go to sleep with a concussion." Abi said.

"Eh, Bleh." Dagger muttered as he walked to his kitchen and grabbed Milk.

"No!" Abi said as she grabbed the milk out of Dagger's hand.

"Abi? What the Fuck?" Dagger asked.

"You're alergic to Dairy." Abi said as she put the milk Back in the fridge.

"Fine." Dagger said as he walked away.

Abi grabbed Dagger's arm and went to her car.

they drove to the hospital.

They got there and went inside.

"Hello, he has a concussion and I don't know if it's a serious one." Abi said.

"Okay, please come with me." the doctor said.

Later, Dagger and Abi went back to Patrick and Dagger's house.

"Wait, where're Patrick and Kayla?" Dagger asked.

"I don't Know." Abi said.

they walked around, then they went to Patrick's room.

they gapsed as they saw a note, and an open window.

**OMG CLIFFHANGER!**


End file.
